


For the Better

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [121]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Double Vaginal Penetration, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: The three of them fit together like this in a way that she wouldn’t have believed when they first met. Oh, how things changed over the years.





	For the Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fearful Captain Biff Elderberry (Yaoisakka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoisakka/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/846845.html?thread=105030909#t105030909) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

When Jack pushes in alongside Will, her pussy feels so full she can barely breath with the tight, hot stretch of it. She gasps for breath, body twitching reflexively as he brushes against her g-spot. Fuck, this was exactly what she needed.

“Are you alright?” Will asks, always the gentleman. Elizabeth nods and he nuzzles against her sweat soaked temple. “You feel so good.”

“Aye, that you do,” Jack says, his voice rumbling from his chest and into hers where her breasts are pressed against him. His body is vibrating with anticipation as he pauses and waits for her to adjust to their girth.

The pressure of Jack’s body is pushing her further into Will below her, and it feels safe. It feels _good_. The three of them fit together like this in a way that she wouldn’t have believed when they first met. Oh, how things changed over the years. For the better, mostly.

“I’m glad,” she says, finally properly catching her breath. Now she wants more, wants everything they can give her. “But could you get on with fucking me?”

Jack and Will share a predatory grin over her shoulder. “Gladly,” they say in unison, and then her breath is driven out of her again as they both begin to thrust, perfectly in time.

 _Yes_.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
